The Hidden Talent
by trendy.tomboy
Summary: a normal chreefull teenged girl just like you gets an invite to join the warmmy's orphanage for gifted students. but she is not an orphan. does she really have what it takes to be there?is she really gifted? imagin her to be you and see what happens!


think of this girl to be you, a normal teenager with a normal life untill one day she(you) gets a invite from the special onphanage for gifted students. what would she do? she she real good enough to be there? what challenges would she face? but most of all how could she go there when she's not an orphan. would the students except her? how would she deal with them?

ok so think of this girl shrestha to be you as she is just like any normal girl (atleast thats what she thinks) but the only thing unique about her is her tendency to always smile under every cercumstances!

pairing? well its gonna be shrestha with one of the warmmy's boys(L, mello, matt, near) haven't thought of it yet!

i chose the name shrestha coz is means the best n everyone is special so this name gose for everyone

and 1 more thing this is my 1st fic so sorry if its not that good!! please review and suggest me on ways i can improve it!

CHAPTER 1 - THE INVITE

She sat there chatting and gossiping with her friends in a cake shop. She was a very normal, simple and sweet girl from a loving family. Being teenaged girls they talked about music, movies, boyfriends etc. She too seemed interested at first but then she heard them talk. Very close to their table sat 2 young boys talking about a case. They were arguing at that fact that it was a murder and not a suicide.

After listening for a while and understanding the story, she started to think, she found herself to be really interested and got all involved into it while her friends continued to chitchat.

She forgot everything and kept on thinking about the case and all she could hear was the two boys argument and their conclusions. She than with realizing stood up and walked to the two boys and said it aloud "IT HAS TO BE A MURDER"

The two boys along with her friends were shocked.

Then suddenly she realized what she had done.

Oh! I'm really sorry, it's just I heard what the two of you where talking about and well…. mmm I couldn't but think about it.

Please for give me for my rudeness! I'm really sorry!

Oh its ok we were just talking about an episode of a slow. Said one of the boys

Oh! I thought it was a real case so I got real desperate to know about it!

Did you hear everything we were talking about? Asked the other boy

Well yes I did; she said a little embarrassed

So tell us why do say it's a murder?

Well as you said that the knife that was used to stab the victim was not found at the scene of murder. The only evidence that that shows that it could be a suicide was the printed note left on top of the victim.

Now if the victim did want to like a suicide what would be the reason of him to hide the knife with which he stabbed himself?

And honestly do you really think a person who has jus been stabbed at the chest would have the strength to put the knife back and look for a place to hide it so the police wouldn't find it.

And as I heard you saying that the note was left on top of the victim's body very close to the part where he had been stabbed!

Well according to my conclusions the didn't really have the plan of killing him, he might have thought of it the very moment he killed him without having much time to plan.

After carrying out the murder the murderer thought of hiding the murder weapon, as it would be having his fingerprints.

Without thinking he tried to make it look like a suicide with the printed note.

If you really want to leave a dying message then you've write it yourself to prove that its your hand writing. Why would you get a print out of it?

The murderer got a fake printout, as it was impossible for him to get a real hand written one! So that's all that needs to that this was indeed a murder and not a suicide!

The two boys stared at her and so did her friends

That wasn't bad but lets see if that's what happened in real; said one of the boys smirking

Well that's what I could think of; said the girl smiling sweetly at them

Anybody could come up with that by using their head a little; said the other boy

Yeah of course it's real interesting! She said with a huge smile!

Who are you girl? Asked the boys

Hello I'm Shrestha; she said smiling

What's wrong with you girl? Asked one of her friend with a bit of annoyances in her voice

Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot what I was doing! Shrestha replied blushing a little

C'mon get over this boring topic already hurry up or we'll miss our movie; said another friend of hers.

Yeah I'm sorry let's get going! She exclaimed happily

Just as she was going out of the cake talking to her friends she bumped into someone.

That someone she bumped into was a boy of about 2 years older to her with shabby hair and a very pale face with no emotions. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt an blue baggy jeans and was carry an ice cream cone with 7 scoops of ice cream of different flavors.

As they fell all the ice cream fell onto their cloths.

I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention, sorry for ruining your ice cream, I'll get you another one! She said apologizing

We don't have time for this Shrestha an besides he should be the one sorry, watch where your going dude; said one of her angry friends

Don't waste your money on this; she further continued

But it was my fault; Shrestha said its ok I'll be rite back it won't take much long; she added

The boy just stood there watching the girls argue. He didn't say a word.

It's ok young lady you don't have to worry about it, I'm extremely sorry for your cloths though; said an old man who was with the weird young boy, wearing a suit and a hat

Never mind the cloths thank you sir; she said and then she turned towards the boy and apologized again before going away with her friends

The old man looked at the girl exiting and smiled saying to the boy; she's a very sweet girl, isn't she. Shrestha is it.

The boy just stared at her walking away figure as a response.

4 days after the café incident

Shrestha a letter has arrived for you; called out her mom

A letter for me?? Wonder who sent it. She opened it and started to read it.

It said that "_Miss Shrestha _we_ would like you to try for the admition test for Warmmy's Orphanage a For Gifted Students. We know that you are thinking that how you could get admition when you're not an orphan but we have seen your talent and we would like to have you here as we think you are indeed gifted. Contact us at this no: 99998568 at 4pm Saturday if you are interested, we would like you to keep this secret from people other than your parents. We'll be looking forward to your call"_

Shrestha wondered if this was all a joke or some kind of trap. She thought to herself.

But if it's a joke the sender wouldn't want me discuss it with my parents.

So maybe it's the real think!! She said to herself with excitement!

Wow I got a call from a school that accepts only geniuses, orphans though so how would they accept me? Whatever I better tell mom about this.

Mom mom mom!!

What's wrong shrestha what's with all the excitement? Ask her mom

Mom read this!! She said showing her mom the letter!

Her mom was surprised as she read it.

Isn't this great mom I got an invite to join the place that takes in only real smart people! Shrestha said in a real happy tone.

But shrestha this place is an orphanage and what if its some kind of dirty joke? Her mom said in a serious tone

But mom if it would be joke the sender would never want me to actually tell my parents about it, they would want me to contact them secretly; said shrestha

Ok let me talk to your dad about this maybe it'll be good for you!

Her dad was really happy about all this so they decided to call the number.

2 days after the call

Shrestha and her parents were to be meeting the owner of the orphanage Mr. Warmmy in the same cake shop from the other day.

They were waiting when an old man bowed to them along with him was the same both she bumped into the other day in that very cake shot. Stopped in front of them and bowed and said hello Miss. Shrestha.

Shrestha exclaimed; you're the man from the other day, and you she said turning to the boy, nice seeing you again.

The boy as always was emotionless and said nothing but stared at shrestha.

Shreatha thought that the boy might be mute or something.

Mr. Warmmy started " I've notice something special in your daughter and we'd like to test her in seeing if she is capable to be admitted in this special orphanage for gifted students in England.

But as you know sir, my daughter is not an orphan and she is doing very fine with her life and schoolwork. And we really can't have her sent all the way to England for an admition test. And if she doesn't pass, all of it would result in the wastage of time and money; said her father.

Sir you don't have to worry about the expenditure for her going to England or coming back, and if she gets admitted you won't even have to pay the fees for her staying, clothing and meals.

But how why is that? It's hard for us to believe that my daughter would be given so much care and we don't even have to pay for it? Asked her mother.

Yes madam I understand what makes you ask all those question but this place trains children with gifted talent to become great detectives and help the police all over the world solve cases. The syllabus her is different from any other school. The students here are giving case to solve and are paid according to the results and time consumptions.

Mr. Warmmy do you really think that I have what it takes to be there? Asked Shrestha

Well that depends on if you pass the test or not. Replied Mr. Warmmy

Mmm. Is he a student there? Asked shrestha pointing towards the strange boy

Yes he had come here to solve a case, which he successfully did; said Mr. Warmmy with a slight smile.

Woe you must really be smart!! She said with a huge smile facing the boy

So shrestha do you want to give it a try? Asked her mom

Of course mom; she replied I mean I still can't believe this is really happening.

Dad I want to do my best; I want to try it; she said with a proud smile

Ok then, turning towards Mr. Warmmy her father said, when are you planning to take her?

Tomorrow, we must leave tomorrow, said Mr. Warmmy

Tomorrow? So I only have tonight to pack? said Shrestha

Is it ok for her to go alone? Asked her mother

You may come along if you wish but you will not be allowed to enter the orphanage and the flight and all other expenses would be from your own pocket. Said Mr. Warmmy

Its ok mom I'll be fine, and we have nothing to lose infact you have to go to work too. Shrestha said to her mother

Ok then I know you'll just fine, said her mom with a warming smile.

I'll be coming to pick you up at 7am tomorrow; I'll be leaving now said Mr. Warmmy

Ok we should be going to start with the packing. Shrestha exclaimed with a happy tone

Next morning

Mr. Warmmy had arrived along with the mysterious boy at Shrestha's apartment to pick her up.

Good luck dear; said Shrestha's mother as she kissed her on the forehead.

Do your best and you'll get your results; said her dad

Thanks mom dad, good bye, I'll call as I reach. Shrestha said as she waved

If she doesn't pass, she'll would be back in a week; said Mr. Warmmy

The journey went quite well as shrestha asking Mr. Warmmy about the test and the place while the mysterious boy just kept on eating candy and marshmallows.

She noticed him sit in a weird manner so she asked, hey why are you sitting like that?

I have to; replied the boy, or my thinking power drops by 40; he added

Ohh, hey wait a minute you can speak? Shrestha asked in a questioning voice

The boy looked at her in a weird way, of course I can, he said.

Oh well you were so quite that I though you I might have trouble speaking. Shrestha said with a tiny smile.

So for how many years have you been there in the special place? She asked changing the topic.

9 he answered putting a candy in his mouth

I got in there at the age of 7 he further continued (AN- he is 16 now n Shrestha is 14)

Ok hey by the way what's your name? She asked in a cheerful tone

He stared at her foe a few seconds n then its L

L? Ok I never met anyone named after an alphabet. She said still smiling.

I'm called so as we are not allowed to give people our real names. He said licking the cream of a donut.

Oh I see wow this place seems to be real special I still can't believe it. I'll be meeting so many smart people. She exclaimed in her usual happy tone.

At the airport of England

Shrestha got out carrying 2 suitcases n beside her was L who wasn't carrying anything but a huge lollipop n his other hand was in his pocket.

Outside the airport there waited for them a limo

The driver came out opening the door for them

to be continued

so that was the 1st chapter...please review to me if you liked it and if you want me 2 continue writing more chapters...i promis to update soon if i get atleast 4 rivews for this one. sorry but its no point of writing this if no one is reading it because i'm writing this as i want everyone to be a part of my story and not feel feltout coz of the new OC so i wannted people to feel this girl is you and what is happenin with her is happening with you!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
